blhxfandomcom-20200223-history
Event Information
Current Events Chinesse New Year (Feb 12 - Feb 26) Limited Craft * Yat-Set Limited Skins * Takao (880) * - * Vampire (880) * Unicorn (780) * - * St. Louis (880) * Fusou (680) Special Activities Drawing Book You need to Color the image of the drawing book to do so you need to defeat enemy boss fleet from normal maps to get color Arcade Game You only need to press the button avaliable to do some damage to the enemy. Note: Reward pending also color table from each maps and the rest of the limited craft Visitors from Another Dimension (Feb 6 - Feb 23) Limited Craft * Purple Heart (2:44:00) * White Heart (2:26:00) * Black Heart (2:40:00) * Green Heart (2:47:00) * Blanc (2:24:00) * Noire (2:38:00) Limited Skins * Purple Heart "A Promise with a Goddess" (880) * White Heart "A Goddess' Smile" (880) * Black Heart "A Goddess' Bashfulness" (880) * Green Heart "A Moment with a Goddess" (880) New Furniture Set: "Gamindustri" New Event Map: it have 4 stages Event Task: Special Event Tasks: Reach Comander's level 15: Neptune Clear EX Map: Hyperdimension Emblem Vert's Quest Line # Construct 5 Ships # Clear 3 Daily Raid # Defeat 10 Enemy fleets with S rank Victory # Clear event stages 5 times # train ships in tactical classroom 4 times # Complete 5 expedition # Collect 6 Vert's Medal (Reward from previous quest's) Previous Events * Summer's (?) Big Operation (19 - 28 Jan 2018) Rerun Yamashiro Questline # Build 5 Ships # Clear Daily Raids 3 times # Get 10 S rank wins # Upgrad equipment 5 times # Train Ships 4 times (tactical room) # Complete 5 Commisions # Get 6 Yamashiro's bells (Quest reward from previous quest) HAPPY NEW YEAR (29 DEC 2017 - 15 JAN 2018) Kisaragi questline: * Kisaragi Quest 1: Construct 5 Ship * Kisaragi Quest 2: Clear 3 Daily Raids * Kisaragi Quest 3: Reinforce a ship 5 Times * Kisaragi Quest 4: Clear any map 3 Times * Kisaragi Quest 5: Complete 5 Commisions * Kisaragi Quest 6: Scrap 10 Equipments * Kisaragi Quest 7: Got all previous quest complete Reward: Kisaragi New Year Eve Skin New year skins available from Diamond Shop * Prinz Eugen: Dance of a Hundred Flowers (880) * Atago: Features of Winter (780) * Akagi: Plum and Snow (880) * Kaga: White Fox's New Year Greetings (880) * Souryuu: Crane amoungst the Pines (680) * Laffey: Snow Rabbit and Candied Apple (680) * Yuudachi, poi~: Shogun of Snowballs (780) note: please dont kill me * Akashi: Akashi's Akaji Nya! (780) New Furniture Set: Happy New Years Fallen Wings (29 Dec 2017 - 15 Jan 2018) First Phase (29 Dec 2017 - Jan 15 2018) Second Phase (1 Jan - 15 Jan 2018) 3 Limited Construction Ship: * Washington (4:50) * Colorado (4:25) * Maryland (4:25) Event Drops * North Carolina (B3,D3) * West Virginia(Quest Reward 3 Stars B3/D3 Map) * Wasp (A3,C3) Event Quest: Daily: * Construct 3 Ships * Defeat 15 Enemy Fleets Once: Clear Event Maps and Get 3 Starts Exchange: First Phase: * F4U (VF-17 "Jolly Rogers" Squadron) * High Performance Fire Control Radar Second Stage: * North Carolina Holy Night of Love and Peace (15 - 26 Dec 2017) In this event we got Gridley's chain quest to get a special christmas skin they are # Build 5 ships # Complete 3 Daily Raid's # Defeat 10 enemy fleet with S rank # Upgrade 5 times # Train 5 times # Finish 5 Commisions # Clear any map on hard mode 5 times # Complete all previous quest's Also we get a new Christmas themed furniture set and the next ships get christmas skin available on the diamond shop * Eldridge (780) * Enterprise (880) * Yamashiro (680) * Cygnet (680) * San Diego (680) * Mutsuki (600) NicoNico Collaboration (JP Server) During event period, you can get the limited furniture items at the exchange shop for Ayanami's room. Collect special coins from special dailies and event tasks! - To Trigger, you'll need to clear 3-4 once. Once Triggered, talk to Ayanami at the academy for daily missions. Since it is already pass the 7 days since event start, not sure, but you can try performing all 7 quests in one day. Special Missions: # Complete Daily Raid 3 times - rewards 300 coins # Reinforce a ship 5 times - rewards 200 coins # Complete 3 Commissions - rewards 200 coins # Scrap 5 pieces of Equipment - rewards 200 coins # Construct 5 ships - rewards 200 coins # Sortie and achieve S rank victories 10 times. - rewards 200 coins # Clear any Hard Mode map 5 times. - Ayanami's Niconico Skin Build New Shipgirls Event (1-11 Dec) New Ships to Build: 1) SR BB: Mikasa, 2) E BB: Hiei, R: DD 3) Hamakaze, 4) Kuroshio, 5) Oyashio Quest 1: Watch cutscene 2: Build 10 Shipgirls from the Event tab. 3: Clear 10 Hard Mode Map. 4: Collect 3 Z Flag pieces Tea Time (23-30 Nov) Main Quest: '''8 Jig-Saw Puzzle = tea pot bed ( furniture). 15 Jig-Saw Puzzle = Carriage (furniture '''Mini Quest 1: destroy 4 enemy fleet? Reward: 1 Jig-Saw Puzzle. 2: complete 4 commissions Reward : 1 Jig-Saw Puzzle. 3: destroy 15 enemy fleet. Reward: 1 Jig-Saw Puzzle. 4. clear 3 Hard Mode Map Reward: 1 Jig-Saw Puzzle. 5. clear 5 Map Reward: 1 Jig-Saw Puzzle. 6. craft 3 ships Reward: 1 Jig-Saw Puzzle. 7. destroy 20 enemy fleet. Reward: 1 Jig-Saw Puzzle. Vote Shipgirl Event ' '(Group A: 9 - 13 Nov, Group B: 16-20 Nov, Group C: 23-27 Nov, Group D:30 Nov - 4 Dec) Preliminary: 4 group of shipgirls. (Top 3 shipgirls will enter the Finals) Final: 12 girls, Top voted girl will get a new fashion. 1) Daily Quests a) Build 1 shipgirl b) Defeat 15 enemy fleet (Daily Raid is included) c) Complete 4 commissions Stardust Chain Quest (2-15 Nov 2017) * Stardust-D1: Complete 4 Commisions * Stardust-D2: Complete 4 Ship Building * Stardust-D3: Sink 15 Enemy Fleets * Stardust-D4: Build 3 Ship * Stardust-D5: Sunk 3 Boss Fleets * Stardust-D6: Build 3 Ship * Stardust-D7: Sink 20 Enemy Fleets (Daily Raid is counted) September Simulation Battles This event uses Replication battles, similar to summer. You select your fleet of 8 scout ships and 7 Main ships, pick a friends flagship and participate in an endurance battle against 10 fleets of growing strength until you can either no longer continue or you win all 10 matches. You can reset the map once a day, allowing two runs on the first day and one run every following day. Total for everything: 6400 Core Data There is also a daily quest. # Win 3 battles in simulation: 20 data. Core data is not removed after the event is finished. Future Simulation events will use the same Core data, meaning stocking extra will carry over to the next Simulation event. Semiconservative Replication To participate in this part of the event, you need to click the replication button at the bottom of the screen, where the Commission button usually sits. You can clear the map once per day. In this mode you pick 8 Scout fleet ships and 7 Main fleet ships to form your fleet. Afterwords you are taken to a confirm screen and set up your initial fleet, as well as select which friend's flagship you wish to use. After all this set up you are taken to a rather linear map which three fleets spawn. These fleets are randomly generated from existing players fleets, with ships they own selected to battle. These increase in difficulty with each set of battles. Such as early battles containing mostly level 50 ships, with the final few being almost exclusively 90+. Married ships with the name changes can also appear. Each fleet name is the name of the player it belonged to. Your ships do not heal after each battle, you can however switch which of your selected 16 ships you use each battle; so careful play and saving your strongest ships until later on is recommended. Each victory will reward a gradually increasing amount of Pt with the 10th battle spawning alone as a finale giving a large number of Pt for victory. Once you have obtained victory over the 10th and finale fleet you have to wait until you are able to reset the map to participate again. PT Rewards Pre-event notes: |}